Feelings
by Toshimi Reiko
Summary: SasuxNaru- Sasuke doesn't know how to tell Naruto how he feels about him, Sasuke's P.O.V, Mature for some yaoi content - My First Fanfiction on this website ever! Please R&R.


S.P.O.V

I sighed. These feelings, so different, so out of the ordinary it scared me. I couldn't quite place what they were, but they were there alright. My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a voice. "Hey Sasuke! Whatcha doin'?" Naruto called. My heart spluttered a little, ten returned to it's normal pace. "Nothing. What do you want?" I snapped. Naruto wasn't phased by this outburst, so he continued talking. "Are you going to Ino's party? I am. I don't like Ino much, but I decided-" Naruto kept rambling on, so I drowned out his incessant chatter by talking to himself in his head. "-So are you coming?" Naruto finished. "Um, I guess?" I replied, not really caring at all. "Cool! See you there!" Said the ever-overexcited Naruto. Sasuke grunted in return.

Later That Night: (Still Sasuke's Point of view)

I couldn't fall asleep, so I sat in bed and thought. Questions were flooding my brain. Why was I so embarrassed when I spoke with Naruto? Why did I blush every time I saw him? Did I…_love_… him? I turned this idea over and over in my mind until I was sure. I….. Loved Naruto. After a few hours of thinking, I finally blacked out into a dreamless sleep.

One Week Later, At Ino's party: _(It's always going to be in S's P.O.V, so I won't write it anymore…So on with the story!)_

Everyone at the party was sprawled out on couches and chairs, bored out of their minds. "We need to _do_ something! Just sitting here is boring…" Sakura whined. "Agreed!" Everyone else in the room chorused. "We should play something fun, like 7 minutes in heaven!" Ino shouted. "Fine. Anything instead of sitting here doing nothing…" Tenten said. Who wants to go first? Ino asked. No one volunteered. "Fine. If no one volunteers, I will pick someone." Ino said with a state of authority nipping at the edges of her voice. "Sasuke, you go into the closet, and we'll pick someone. Go on! It'll be someone you'll like, I promise!" Ino shouted. I grumbled and rose to my feet and sulked into the closet. I could hear whispers and grumbles coming from outside. There was a brief silence, then someone rose to their feet and walked over to the door. There was a pool of light as someone opened the door, then a soft click as the door was shut behind the figure standing in the doorway. The figure walked over to me. "Naruto?" I asked as his face came into view. "Sh. Don't speak." He said, before crushing his lips to mine. I went into a state of shock for a moment, my brain not really registering what was happening. Naruto licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I willingly granted it, but pulled away after a few seconds. "Naruto! What are you doing? I don't mind, but what was that?" I asked, my words coming out in a rush. Naruto grinned mischievously. "Well, to tell you the truth, I've liked you for quite some time now, so I decided now would be the perfect time to tell you how I feel." He said curtly. I was in shock. "R-really?" I stammered. He nodded. "Because I've felt the same way about you." I said, and in a burst of sudden lust, grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him closer so I could kiss him. Naruto willingly obliged, wrapping his arms around my neck in an attempt to get closer. Naruto untangled his arms from my neck, still kissing me, to grab the hem of my shirt. He soon stripped the clothing from my body, and I did the same to him, all except for our boxers. We were laying on the ground, Naruto straddling my hips, when we heard the door creak open. Giggling resounded from the door well, causing Naruto and I to jump to our feet, and attempt to climb into the nearest piece of clothing, all while blushing oh-so furiously. "It's all right, we all knew you were gay." Said the voice that had been previously giggling. We both looked over to the figure to see who it was. "_Sakura?!" _We exclaimed simultaneously.

_Well, That was my first attempt at a fan fiction ever! Please, please please tell me if you liked it! Thanks!_

_Bailey_


End file.
